kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Kane
("Most inspirational for creation of Kylar") Kane is the most important and interesting character in the entire Command & Conquer Franchise. He is a seemingly immortal being who is seen as the Messiah. He created The Brotherhood Of Nod which is a religious terrorist organization seeking peace through power and they are trying to spread Tiberium across the planet. Kane is the charismatic, absolute leader of the Brotherhood of Nod, appearing in all Tiberium Universe games, as well as in the original Red Alert as a secretive adviser to Joseph Stalin. Kane claims to have come to Earth thousands of years ago, and found humans living in mud huts and caves, which would place his arrival between 6000 and 4000 years BC. Again according to Kane; to humans, Kane is like a father - he uplifted the fledgling humanity, giving them tools and knowledge, guiding them every step of the way. However, he does not explain as to why he is absent from all written history in spite of having such an important role in human evolution. “Kane lives in death! '- Nod chant after Kane's supposed death.”' Quotes * "When we are crushing the black hearts of our oppressors, we will find our hands blackened. We cannot cultivate our garden without digging in the dirt." * * "We have waited centuries for this moment. The rivers will flow with the blood of those who oppose us." * * "He who controls the past commands the future. He who commands the future, conquers the past." * * "'''I found you people in mud huts, you were living in CAVES!"' * * '"For the foreseeable future... Comrade Chairman, I am the future."' * * '"I am the future. The Tiberian Sun has risen!"' * * '"If I am cut, do I not bleed?"' * * '"You can't kill the Messiah."' * * '"Rejoice, children of Nod!"' * * '"Peace through power!"' * * '"One vision!"' * * '"One purpose!"' * * '"Now is the time to strike!"' * * '"The future is ours!"' * * '"God? *laugh* No, I'm not God. But I'm a close second."' * * '"King Takes Pawn, and that's all you ever were a pawn, but don't despair... everyone is, except me."' * * '"You're just the Prologue, Just another casualty in a war you can't possibly understand."' * * '"You did well and will be remembered by those who ascend"' * * '"I have spent... thousands of years trapped here working toward this!"' * * '"Our enemies believe that we have been defeated, and that I am no longer among the living. They are gravely mistaken."' * * '"It would be a sad error in judgement, General Solomon, to mistake me for a corpse... I've seen the future - our Tiberium future - and as you watch this battle just beginning to unfold, I've already seen the final act! It is my destiny to lead the way for all mankind."' * * '"The world... Where to strike? Where will the world most keenly feel the blade of GDI treachery? You have done much to lead the Brotherhood tons of this final victory. The choice, my friend, is yours."' * * '"Rise, my people. I have returned, never to leave your side again. GDI sought to destroy me, but they have only made me stronger. Today, we march forward into our future. A stronger people... a divined people, enhanced for the Tiberium world. The time has come, to claim this world as our own! The time has come, to destroy GDI! One vision, one purpose! Peace through power!"' * * '"You're only delaying the inevitable. I have the Tacitus. I am invincible. The Tacitus told me of Tiberium missiles, of invulnerable flying ships, of real-time genetic mutation. More than alien. More than human! The next step in our evolution as a species!"' * * '"This morning was the most glorious morning in the history of the earth. Peace is upon us. A gift to every man, woman and child from the Brotherhood of Nod. Victory, not just for our people, but for our species. The time for questioning is over. Rising from our trenches, our bunkers, our factories, we must all now partake in the technology of peace. One purpose, one vision! Tiberium is the way and the life. Today the sun rises on the new world and a new people. The end is the beginning!"' * * '"The destruction of Philadelphia was not an accident. It was a merciful bullet to the head of a malignant ideology. It was the death of fear and the birth of hope! Rejoice, children of Nod! The blood of your oppressors will flow and the 50 years of tyranny will finally end! Transformation is coming, a new day will dawn! The future... is ours."' * * '"And he cried in a loud voice, 'Lazarus, come forth!', and Lazarus did arise from the grave... I have always believed that faith was measured in deeds, not words. And while many of my children worshiped my name, their deeds betrayed them. In my absence, they strayed from the path, but you... you, my son, your faith never waned. Not in Honduras or Jericho, not in the great Rio Insurrection. You risked your life countless times to topple GDI, to perpetuate our cause to honor my name. And now I call upon you again to bring glory to the Brotherhood. I have seen that GDI is vulnerable, bloated by arrogance and complacency. Now is the time to strike. While they congratulate themselves on Tiberium advancements Nod made decades ago, we will expose their weaknesses for all the world to see."' '''Gallery' kanelives.jpg|Kane on the Temple of Nod jumbotron in the Second Tiberium War kanets.jpg|Kane CNCTS_Kane.jpg|Kane, heavily injured, Second Tiberium War CNCKW_Kane.jpg|Kane, Second Nod Reunification War CNCTW_Kane.png|Kane, Third Tiberium War 936full-command-&-conquer-3_-kane's-wrath-screenshot.jpg|Kane CNCTWKW_Kane_with_Tacitus_and_new_spiffy_violet_threads.png|Kane, Post-TW3, as he is about to use LEGION to stabilize the Tacitus nod-leader-kane-shows-the-tacitus-to-gdi.jpg|Kane with the Tacitus CNC4_Kane_Elegant.png|Kane 'Appearances ' Command & Conquer Red Alert - Soviet Ending Command & Conquer 1 Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun Firestorm Command and Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars Command and Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun- KANE Lives! Command & Conquer Motion Comic Episode 4 Command and Conquer 4 - Kane's Speech Command and Conquer 4 - Both Endings Category:Command & Conquer Category:The Brotherhood of Nod Category:Leaders